Curiosity
by TigressOfDarkness
Summary: Every heard of the saying 'Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back?' Well Professor S. Snape is about to learn the curiosity and satisfaction may not always be the best thing, especially when mixed with love. R&R FINISHED!!
1. CuriosityChapter 1

Okay, this was my VERY FIRST Snape fan fiction so be nice :P, anyway I hope that you like it and that you'll R&R soon! Thanks. 

Satisfaction Chapter 1 

Suddenly, Jackie's headphones were ripped off her head. 

_Oh man! Not again!_

"THIS is the 7th time this year Miss Leza," a cold voice. Jackie gulped. 

"Sorry Professor Snape," she said quietly. He threw the headphones and CD player onto his desk.

"You will stay for detention, being that it is Friday **and** this is your only class for the day, I'm SURE you won't mind," he said. Jackie looked up at his cold black eyes, but she wasn't **as** afraid of him as she **should** have been, she sort of didn't know why. 

"Yes Professor," she said. Soon all her friends and family were packing up their things, but she stayed.

_I wonder how long he's going to keep me_ **this** _time. Jackie was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, and she wasn't a bad kid.  She just always seemed to get into trouble in Snape's class. She wasn't afraid of Snape like **most** Gryffindor students were. She always thought of him as a mystery that someone __needed to solve, and in her 7 years, she always hoped that she could, but failed year after year._

Snape sighed, as he was turned away from Jackie. He ran a hand through his hair, he realized he was tired and fed up with Jackie. When he turned to face her, he looked just as cold and mean as ever. He was walking up to her and she felt like a prey he was stalking.

 Even though he **did** scare her, all she really wanted to do was laugh. And then when he stood right in front of her, she burst out laughing. He stood stunned for about two seconds, and then he got ever angrier than he was before. 

"**What may I ask is _so_ funny?" he asked her. Jackie was still laughing as she stood up and reached up to brush a piece of crushed fish skull out of his hair and showed it to him. **

"I was laughing because this was in your hair, I don't know how it got there, but it was standing straight up and it looked like you had a horn." Jackie said. She smiled at him. Then she placed the piece of skull into his hand, she sat down. "_Now if you're going to yell at me, you have my undivided attention." _

Snape stared at her in surprise. **No student had ****ever touched him before. They always thought his hair was greasy, which was true, only at the ****end of the day, because of all the potions that he had mixed. And here **Jackie** of all people, one of the students that got on his nerves a lot, touched him, ****ran her hand through his hair, and then placed the fish skull in his hand. **

_He looks funny when he's puzzled. _

Finally after a while, Snape regained his composure. 

"WHY is it, Miss Leza, that you insist on misbehaving in my classroom? I hear all the OTHER teachers talk about what a great student you are and how you NEVER misbehave in their class, but you come to mine and you misbehave like it's the last thing you're EVER going to do in your life." He told her, placed the fish skull into his pocket. "AND, you KNOW that those FD players are NOT allowed in school, AND I have NO idea HOW you got them to work here, when none Muggle items aren't supposed to," he said, sitting next to her. Jackie smiled at him. 

"YOU'RE the only teacher that catches me, professor, and they're called CD players. Now if you want to know how I can get them to work here, I build them myself, so they CAN'T be 'Muggle' items when I make them because I am a witch, there's always a loop hole, Professor," Jackie said. "NOW if you don't mind, I'm hungry and wish to go and eat, I'll see you later Professor," she said, getting up from her seat and walking out of the door. She left a stunned Snape behind. 

_She is so—_ He let his mind ponder on her, as he got up off the desk and walked over to the CD player that was now lying on his desk, he had his back to the door. He stared at it for a long time, finally curiosity got the better of him, and he placed the things over his ears. He started pushing all kinds of little buttons that were on the face of the CD player. He found one that made a little number appear in a little box. But then he heard blearing sounds coming out of it; he yanked the things off his head. 

_Damn thing, where's my wand?_ He started looking around his desk for it, but then noticed a little half circle on the side of the CD player that had numbers on it. It was on a number ten, and Severus lowered it to a number four, and he noticed that the noise coming from the things lowered as well. _Ok, I THINK I got it. _

He carefully put the things on, and smiled, it was lowered, but then he gasped, he heard someone singing a VERY sad song. He sat back, he knew the voice, and he just couldn't quite place it. Then he snapped his fingers, 

_It's Jackie! She's the one signing the song._ He leaned back against his chair and listened to the words, 

"But you were standing there alone

And I was walking by, looking down

Your voice so deep

It makes me laugh and weep

You have a power over me

That I cannot see

You are my path

My joy, sadness, and laugh

I know you won't stay

It won't happen today

Just though I should let you know that I love you"

The song finished and the CD player stopped, but Snape didn't move, he couldn't believe that Jackie could sing so beautifully. He tried to get the CD to start again, but he couldn't do it. 

"If you push the button with a little flag on it, it'll start it all over again, but I don't know what song you were listening to," a sad voice from behind him said. He quickly turned around to see Jackie. He couldn't believe how sad and unhappy she looked. 

_I can't believe I haven't noticed how pretty she is. _

She had black hair with green highlights in them, and green eyes with brown specs in them, she was standing in front of him with her Gryffindor robes on.

"May I ask why you're listening to my CD?" she asked him, she didn't sound upset, just disappointed in a way. 

"Curiosity," Snape told her, as he took the headphones off his head.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Jackie said. Snape looked at her. 

"And using one of your comments that I heard you say when you walked in, 'Satisfaction brought it back," he told her. Jackie laughed. 

"So you do pay attention to students," she told him. He almost smiled at her. 

"What do you want?" 

"To get my CD, you can keep the CD player, but I want my CD," Jackie said, she walked over to his desk and opened the CD player up, but he stopped her.

"It is confiscated, and therefore, you can't have ANYTHING, now come on, dinner has started and I'll _escort you to the Great Hall." Snape told her, he gently grabbed her by the arm and walked her over to the Great Hall. _

"I TOLD you he was going to take it," one of Jackie's best friends, Rocio said. 

"No you didn't," Jackie said to her. 

"Yes she did," her two other best friends, Christina and Jessica said at the same time. 

"Jackie pass the cheese," Natalia, yet another one of her best friends said. 

"Would you all be quiet? I'm trying to eat," her friend Uriel said. 

"Oh be quiet Uriel," her two other friends, Gabby and Stephanie said. 

Jackie was looking around and suddenly felt someone boring his or her eyes into her back. She quickly looked around and found no one, but she still felt the eyes. Then she looked up at the teacher's table and saw Snape looking at her, he quickly turned away. 

_That's strange, I STILL feel like someone's watching me, and I don't like it. _

"Hey there losers," her cousin Freddie said, sliding into a seat next to Jackie.

"Hey Freddie, we're just waiting for Lily and Jesse," Jackie's other cousin, Kristie said, and then she looked at Jackie. 

"Hey Jackie are you okay?" Freddie also looking at her. 

"Huh? Oh yeah sure I'm fine, look there's Lily," Jackie said.  

"Hey guys, sorry I was talking with Gary," Lily said, blushing a little bit.  

"It's okay Lily, as long as he doesn't pull anything," Freddie said. All the girls rolled their eyes, but they smiled. Jesse sat on the other side of Jackie. 

"Hey gang," he said, they smiled at him.

Jackie had a lot of family in Hogwarts as you can tell. Her little sister Becca was in her 4th year in Gryffindor, her cousin Kristie was in her 7th year in Gryffindor, her cousin Jesse was in his 7th year in Slytherin, along with her cousin Freddie who was in his 7th year in Slytherin, and the only Ravenclaw in the family, Lily was in her 4th year. 

 Soon they started talking, until it was time to go to their common rooms and go to bed. Before Jackie left The Great Hall, she turned to look at Snape once more. He was looking at her, and they both turned away quickly. 

_Why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach that something's going to happen? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jackie was lying down on her bed, but she couldn't go to sleep, she hadn't even changed from her pants and shirt. She looked over at Kristie's and Becca's bed, they were asleep, she could tell, even though she couldn't see them because of the curtains, but they were talking or giggling anymore.  She sighed and got up off her bed, she walked toward the window and looked out of it. She saw a movement to her right, and tried to focus on it. 

_Oh my God, what's Snape doing out there at night? _

Jackie decided to follow him, not grabbing her wand or a cloak, she quickly ran out of the common room, and thankfully didn't run into Peeves, or Mr. Filch. She walked over to the spot where she last saw Snape walking into the forest, she searched around for him. 

_Wait a second, what the HELL am I doing out here? I'm going to get caught, but I really want to know what he's up to. _

She walked a little bit closer into the forest, when someone from behind grabbed her and before she could scream, the person put a hand over her mouth. They started dragging here some where into the forest. Jackie thought fast and bit the hand, she kicked whoever it was in the knee, and took off running, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she was going to get away from the person as fast as she could. She started running in zigzags, and turning every chance she got. 

After a while, she stopped and looked around. She was by a lake, and who ever was chasing her had stopped long ago.  

_Ok, I'm in a LOT of trouble right now, but I can do this, I've just got to use my brain and NOT panic. _

She started walking the same way that she had come, taking the time to stop and look to see where she was. Finally she saw the castle in view, over the tall trees, but she was tired, and cold, so she stopped by a little garden. 

_God, I'm hungry. _

Jackie started walking around, looking to see if there was anything she could eat. She spotted a little garden and found an apple tree. 

_Yes, my favorite. _

She reached up and finally got an apple, she was about to take a bite when she heard someone behind her. She quickly turned around, prepared to run if it was someone she didn't know. But to her surprise it was Snape! 

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he asked her angrily, he grabbed the apple and flung it. Then he grabbed her arm and took off running, then he stopped suddenly, threw her to the ground and flung himself onto the ground next to her, making sure that his cloak covered both of them. "Cover your head!" he yelled to her. Jackie did as she was told. Suddenly there was a big explosion, and she shrieked. But as sudden as it started, it stopped. 

Snape stood up and helped Jackie up. He glared at her angrily. 

"WHAT are you doing here?" he asked her, but she wasn't paying attention to him. 

_Okay, maybe I should give her a chance to calm down, I guess she's in shock or something. _

"Come on let's get you back to the castle," he said. "And look at you! You're not even wearing a DAMN coat!" he said. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. 

They started walking to the castle, when Snape noticed that Jackie was limping. He stopped her and looked into her eyes. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her. 

"My, my knee, you threw me pretty hard there, Professor Snape," she told him. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He started to his wand out. "I can levitate you to the Hospital Wing," he said. Jackie stopped him. 

"No, it's just sore just please, let's get out of here, I don't like the forest," she told him. He nodded. He took her arm gently, and let her lean on him the entire way to the castle. He finally led her to a staircase that he hoped lead to Gryffindor Common room. 

"I want you in my office tomorrow, we need to discuss you going into the Forest," Snape said, as Jackie started climbing the stairs, but she faltered, because of her bad knee. Snape was quick to rush to her side and help her up the stairs. 

"Thank you," Jackie told him, he smiled, briefly. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Jackie smiled at him. "You know, you're not as bad as you think you are," she told him. Snape looked at he startled for a moment, but then he started walking down the stairs. 

"Don't forget, my office tomorrow," he told her. 

"I won't, but do you want your cloak back?" Jackie asked him. He stopped; he didn't turn to look at her though. 

"No, you can keep it," he told her. 

"Goodnight," she said. 

"Night," he said, and then continued walking down the stairs, and out of sight. Jackie sighed and went into the common room, and to her bedroom. She saw that Kristie and Becca were still asleep. 

_Wow, what a night._ She thought as she lay on her bed, she quickly went to sleep, still wearing Snape's cloak wrapped around her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Meanwhile, while Jackie slept, Snape was in his private quarters, he couldn't sleep. He was sitting on his couch, holding the CD player in his hands. Again curiosity got the better of him, and he put the things back on his ears and, knowing which button to press, he started the CD player up. He heard her sings many different songs, in different styles, some included her family, others were just her. 

He fell asleep on the couch, with the CD player still on. He woke up late the next morning, and quickly got up and ready, he remembered the meeting with Jackie later on that day. He walked into The Great Hall, and immediately looked for Jackie. He saw her sitting with her family, and he smiled. 

"I can't believe that happened, and you snuck out without telling us?" Kristie asked. Freddie smiled. 

"Hey Jackie, don't look now, here comes your lover," he said, looking over at Snape, who was still standing at the doors. 

"Shut up Freddie, he's not my lover! Jerk," Jackie said. 

"Weasel," Freddie told her. 

"Jerk,"

"Weasel," 

"Jerk," 

"Weasel," 

"JERK A MILLION TIMES!" 

"WEASEL TWO MILLION TIMES, TIMES A HUNDRED!" Freddie yelled, he was going to say something else, but everyone was staring at someone behind him and Jackie. 

"Mr. Madrigal, a problem?" Snape asked, glaring at him. Freddie gulped; Jackie was trying not to laugh. 

"No Professor, just a friendly family fight between cousins," Jackie said, wrapping her arm around Freddie's shoulders and smiled up at Snape, Freddie smiled up at him as well. Snape looked confused at them. 

"I didn't know that you were related to the Madrigals," Snape said. 

"And the Flores's," Jackie put in. Snape looked over at Jesse. 

"Strange," he said, he smiled briefly at Jackie, glared a bit at Freddie, and walked off. 

"Wow that was a close call," Freddie said. Jackie laughed. They all got up and went outside to play soccer. Jackie played very little though, her knee was still a bit sore. Two hours later she went inside and went to shower and change her clothes.  She wore her worn pair of blue bell-bottom jeans, her favorite black shirt that had the face of a tiger with green eyes, and her tennis shoes. 

_I wonder if I should take his cloak, nah, he said I could keep it._ Jackie started to giggle, but when she reached his office door, she stopped. She knocked on the door twice. 

"Come in," she heard his say coldly, she walked in. Snape looked up at her briefly. "Sit," he said. Jackie sat on one of his leather seats, and immediately relaxed, she loved leather. She looked around, she had only been in his office once before, and it looked like he hadn't changed anything. About ten minutes later, Snape finally looked up from what he was writing, he wanted to smile, Jackie looked very pretty to him, and she looked a little bit nervous. 

"What were you doing in the forest last night?" Jackie asked him before he had a chance to open his mouth. Snape felt himself get mad. 

"That is none of your business," he said quickly. 

"Well, obviously, it is because YOU were the reason why I went into the forest," she said grinning at him. Snape stared at her in amazement. 

_I can NOT believe her! This is insane!_

He sighed. 

"All right, since you HAVE to know, I like to go in there and experiment with things, that apple that you almost ate for example," he said. Jackie smiled. 

"THAT is a weird hobby, well since you don't need me anymore, I'll see you later," Jackie said, getting up off the chair and going for the door. 

"No you don't, get back over here and sit down," Snape told her, Jackie sighed and sat back down. 

"Come on Professor, Christmas is in FIVE days, I want to go spend more time with my family," Jackie said. Snape walked over to his window. 

"A miracle it hasn't snowed yet," he said. 

"It will," Jackie said.

"Well, you can go, but report to Filch for dentition AFTER Christmas," he said with a wink.  Jackie smiled at him. "Just one more question," he said before Jackie could reach the door. 

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him again. 

"Are you REALLY related to the Madrigals and the Flores?" he asked her. Jackie smiled and nodded. 

"Good-bye Professor Snape," Jackie said as she closed the door behind her. Snape looked back out of his window, he could see Mr. Madrigal and Mr. Flores giving piggyback rides to Mrs. Madrigal and to Jackie's little sister, he could see Rocio, Jessica, Christina, Natalia, Gabby and Stephanie waiting for their turns while Uriel sat reading a book. While the other ones stood and waited for their turn. He saw Jackie run up to Freddie and jump on his back, for her turn. He laughed. 

_I think I should have a talk with Mr. Madrigal and Mr. Flores._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was the next day, and Jackie was saying good-bye to her friends that were going on the train back home for the holidays. 

"Merry Christmas!" she yelled at them as they waved to her from the train windows. 

"BEHAVE!" her friend Rocio said, Jackie laughed. 

"Same to you! Bye guys!" she yelled. 

"Merry Christmas Jackie!" they all yelled back at her as the train left the station. 

She smiled and walked into Hogsmead store. She looked around for things to buy for her family and spotted Freddie and Jesse, talking to Snape! She quickly walked over, making sure they couldn't see her. Jesse said something and all three of them started laughing, but Jackie still couldn't hear them. She walked over behind Freddie when they stopped laughing and placed her hands over his eyes. 

"Who is it?" he asked. Jackie shook his head. 

"It's someone really ugly," Jesse said, Jackie kicked him, still holding her hands over Freddie's eyes. 

"Oh, then it HAS to be Kristie," Jackie shook his head again. "Okay, Jackie, she comes in second," 

"THAT'S MEAN!" Jackie said, she laughed and hugged Freddie, then Jesse. She turned to look at Professor Snape, as if she JUST saw him. 

"Oh hello Professor Snape," she said, smiling at him. 

"Hello Jackie, well boys, I'll see you later, and I hope you're right," he said with a smile. He walked off. Jackie turned to look at Jesse and Freddie. 

"Okay you guys, what's going on?" she asked, they just grinned. 

"We're not telling," Jesse said. Jackie glared at them. 

"Fine, be like that," she told them, then she hugged them both and paid for her things. She walked out of the store and walked around for a while, but then she felt someone right behind her, she turned around quickly and smiled. It was Snape. 

"Nice to see you again Professor Snape," she said to him. He smiled. 

_He looks a lot more human and nicer like that. _

"Well I did not get all the information as to why you went into the forest, and I was hoping, if you have the time, that I could buy a butterbeer," he said.  

Jackie looked at him carefully. For being 25 he was very attractive looking when he smiled. He normally had a very cold and mean face, probably due to the fact that he was a double agent, spying on Voldemort for the Ministry, and being afraid that someone might get him, even though the Dark Lord has gone, thanks to Harry Potter. The Dark Lord's followers were still around. 

"Why not? I have some time," Jackie said. Snape's grin broadened, he took her bag for her. They walked over to the Three Broomsticks. They quickly found a table in a little corner where they could talk, and no one could hear them. Snape went to go and get their drinks while Jackie said and looked around the place. It was awfully quite, she didn't know anyone in there, and there were only two witches who were sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender. 

Soon enough, Snape was back with the drinks. He passed her a butterbeer and then slid in the seat next to her. 

"So, WHY did you go into the forest?" Snape asked her after a while. 

"Well, it was late, I was bored and I couldn't fall asleep, so I got up to look out of my window, and I saw you, and well curiosity go the better of me." 

"Curiosity killed the cat," Snape said. 

"Satisfaction brought it back," Jackie told him with a grin, he smiled. But then his expression darkened. "Jackie, did anything else happen to you? Did you see anyone, you know before you saw me?" 

Jackie thought for a while, and nodded. Snape noticed that she went a little pale. 

"Well, at first I thought it was you, but afterwards, I knew it wasn't. See when I went to go look for you outside, someone grabbed me from behind, they put a hand over my mouth and started to drag me somewhere, well, thanks to Freddie and his karate teaching, I bit the hand, kicked whoever it was, and then took off running, and later on I ran into you," she said, she took a big swing of the butterbeer. 

Snape nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Okay, something's up. What's going on Professor, what's wrong?" Jackie asked him, leaning towards him.  He leaned towards her too. 

"There were some Death Eaters in the forest who are, umm, just a TAD upset that I betrayed the Dark Lord, and the night that you were there, I think that someone was trying to get me, but they found you." Snape told her, he noticed that Jackie looked very worried now. She put a hand on his arm. 

"No one's going to hurt you right?" he asked him in a whisper. Snape looked at her surprised. She was worried about him, more than that she CARED about him, and nobody in his life ever really did. He took her hands in his. 

"I'm going to be fine, just as long as you're with me," he told her, looking into her eyes. Slowly but surely, he kissed her.  She sighed as his lips, which were surprisingly warm, met hers.  She wasn't sure how long she'd wanted him to kiss her, but now that he had, she was happy.  When she thought Snape was finished, he quickly deepened the kiss.  

They were walking back to Hogwarts together, Snape dropped her off at the staircase that he had left last time and went along to his office. Jackie sighed as she watched him leave. Then she ran up to her room and threw her stuff on her bed, she went to get some paper, she was ready to write owls to all her friends and tell them what was going on, but she stopped. 

_I can't do that, what if someone grabs my owl and read the letter, and then they get Severus? Severus, I never really thought about his first name, before._ Jackie giggled. 

"Hey Jackie! Where have you been all morning? Lunch is about to be served," Kristie asked her. Becca took a good look at her, she was turning red, she had a twinkle in her eye, AND she was giggling. 

"OH MY GOD! SHE KISSED A GUY!" Becca said. 

"No I didn't!" Jackie said. Kristie laughed, she noticed it too. 

"You did to! So who was it?" they both asked, Jackie smiled at them. She got up and walked to the door. 

"I'll tell you guys later, I'm hungry, butterbeer can'" Jackie said, she took off running down the common room and towards The Great Hall, with Becca and Kristie chasing her. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kristie and Becca yelled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Jackie laughed as she entered The Great Hall, she turned around to look at her cousin and sister who were still chasing her, and bumped into someone. 

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said. She turned to look at whom she bumped into, and she blushed all over again. She felt Becca and Kristie stop right behind her. 

"That's all right Jackie," Snape said with a smile. His eyes were totally fixed on Jackie, he place a strand of hair behind her ear. Jackie smiled up at him. Then Snape became aware of the people around him, and behind Jackie, for example, Kristie, Becca, and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! "Be more careful next time, Miss Leza," Snape said, he walked away to his seat. 

Jackie turned to look at her cousin and sister and wanted to burst out laughing because of the look on their faces, but she spotted someone else behind them. Albus Dumbledore! He walked past Becca and Kristie and stopped right in front of Jackie, he smiled down at her, then walked off to his own seat. 

Jackie walked to her usual spot on the Gryffindor table, with Becca and Kristie following close behind. 

"What was that all about?" Becca asked her, Jackie just smiled.  

"I'll tell you guys later, when we're in our room," she said, and took a drink out of her glass. Kristie and Becca started to complain, but they stopped. 

Jackie couldn't see because she had her back to him, but Snape was glaring at Becca and Kristie. 

Albus looked down the table, to his left, to look at Snape. Every five or six minute, Snape would look over at Jackie. Albus smiled, he looked over at Jackie as well, he smiled, she was sitting with her family. 

Lily quickly walked over to Kristie. "Hey Kristie, have you noticed that Professor Snape hasn't stopped looking at Jackles?" 

Kristie turned to glare at him. "He'd better stay away from her, or I'll tell Dumbledore." 

Jackie looked at her, she'd heard. "No you won't, I know what I'm doing!" 

Kristie glared again. "He's poisoned your butterbeer hasn't he?" Jackie glared back at her. Freddie and Jesse walked up behind her; they both heard what Kristie was saying. 

"Leave Snape alone," Freddie said. Jesse nodded. 

"Well, I go for Kristie, he SHOULD leave her alone," Lily said. They all turned to look at Becca. 

"Hey you know me, I'm not going to take any side," Becca told them, they all nodded. Jackie looked over at Snape, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then Jackie looked back at Kristie and Lily. 

"Let's go to our table Jackie, besides Daniel wants to talk to you," Freddie said. 

_Not Daniel! He should KNOW by now that I don't like him, and he can't stop flirting, but I do want to get away from Kristie, she's REALLY mad. _

"Um...okay, let's go." Jackie said, she followed Freddie and Jesse to the Slytherin table. When Jackie sat down, most of the Slytherins slid down; they didn't like any other table sitting with them, ESPECIALLY Gryffindor. But Daniel immediately went to go with Jackie. 

"Hi Jackie," he said hugging her, Jackie rolled her eyes, but gave him a fake smile. 

"Hey Daniel," she said to him. 

"Long time no see," he said. Again when he wasn't looking Jackie rolled her eyes. 

"Oh yeah, we ONLY talked this morning," she replied. Jackie heard Freddie and Jesse laughing in their cups. 

"Well babe, for me, that's too long," he said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and put his head on her shoulder. 

"Stop it," Jackie, Freddie, and Jesse said at the same time. 

"Right, right, sorry," Daniel said. So instead, he slipped his arm around Anna's waist, but still kept his head on her shoulder. 

"DANIEL!" Jackie said. 

"Mr. Torres, I believe that the young lady told you once already to leave her alone," a sly voice from behind said. Daniel looked up into the cold stare of Professor Snape. Jackie, Freddie, and Jesse smiled up at him, but he kept his stare on Daniel. 

"I'm so..." Daniel started. 

"Be quiet," snapped Snape. "THAT can be issued as harassment." Jackie quickly turned to see if Kristie was listening, because if she was, she would start something too, but she left already with Lily and Becca.  

"For that," Snape continued, "you will receive one week's worth of detention, and ten points off Slytherin," he smiled briefly at Jackie, Freddie, and Jesse, then looked back at Daniel. "And DON'T le me catch you doing it that again." He said as he walked off. Daniel stood up and walked away also. 

Jackie felt the eyes of all the Slytherins that were there, Snape NEVER gave them THAT much detention, maybe just for an hour, never a WEEK! And 10 points? He never took more than 5! And to top it all off, it was for a GRYFFINDOR student! It was unheard of.

"Come on," Freddie said.  "Let's get out of here, now."  They quickly got up and left, walking outside to the garden.

"That was soo strange," Jackie said as they sat on one of the benches. 

"Tell me about it," Freddie said.  But soon, they started talking about Christmas and watching the snowfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Snape was walking up the stairs to his office, when he paused to look out of a window. He could see Jackie, Freddie, and Jesse having a snowball fight, he smiled and gazed at Jackie. Her face was bright red and she was laughing at Jesse. He sighed and leaned against the window. 

_Wait a minute, what am I doing? This is **so** strange; I've never given a Slytherin detention for more than an hour! But he **was upsetting Jackie, and that's not right. **Wait**, what am I thinking? This is so strange, I've never had these sort of feelings before. When I see her from afar, I want to hold her, when I hold her I want to kiss her! This is so bizarre, and yet, I don't mind.**_

"Daydreaming Severus?" a voice behind him asked, Snape jumped and turned to look at the owner of the voice. 

"No Headmaster, just lost in my thoughts," Snape said. Dumbledore smiled. He looked out of the window as well. He saw Miss Leza, Mr. Flores, and Mr. Madrigal making snow angels. 

"Severus, I'm not going to tell you anything, but you know what you need to do," Dumbledore said. He walked away. Snape sighed and he walked over to his office. 

_FINALLY! IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY! _

Jackie quickly got up and walked over to wake up Kristie and Becca. They got dressed and grabbed the presents that were from family only, and took off hauling to The Great Hall. It was a family tradition for them to open presents there, since Jesse and Freddie were in different houses.  They all met at the Gryffindor table, and began to open gifts.  Jackie smiled, and thanked everyone for their gifts, and went to the Gryffindor common room to change for the snowball fight later.  As she walked in, though, she found a black package on her bed.

_Wait a minute.  What's this?  How strange._  She picked it up, and looked around it for a name.  There was none, so she decided to open it anyway.  _Might as well.  She tore it open and gasped. _

Inside the box there was the prettiest rose she'd ever seen.  Picking it up to sniff it, she gasped.  Inside was a miniature black and red tiger lying down in the middle.  It looked up at her and snarled a greeting.  _Oh my God!  Who in the world sent this?_  She put the tiger on the bedside table. It yawned and once again curled up to sleep.  Then Jackie lifted the box, and noticed a letter inside.  Jackie smiled, and put the rose in a vase.  Slowly she placed it next to the tiger.  He looked up and nodded in approval, and went back to sleep.  Slowly she took up the letter, and smiled as she recognized the handwriting.  It was Severus Snape's.

"Dear Jackie,

Merry Christmas.  I hope you thoroughly enjoy the tiger and rose.  I found it and thought of you.  Your cousin Freddie told me you like them.  He'd better be right.

I want you to promise me something.  I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself, please.  I need for you to come to my office at mid afternoon today."

Jackie sighed and folded the letter once again.  Slowly she placed it under her pillow.  Plucking the tiger up off the dresser, she placed her on her pillow.  She took at glance at her watch, and saw that it was 11:45.  She sighed again.

_Kristie's gonna go insane, but I have to.  Or I could sneak—no I can't.  But I have to go!  _She walked out the door, found Becca and Kristie.  

"Come on," Becca said, motioning Jackie to go with them.  Kristie looked away.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Jackie said.  She quickly ran out of the common room and dashed down to a corridor when she hid.  She looked at her watch again, and saw it was 11:50.  She opened the door and peeked in.  She didn't see Becca or Kristie anywhere.  

_Thank God._  She walked as quickly as she could to Snape's office.  She opened the door and ran in suddenly.  Snape smiled up at her.

"So you don't believe in knocking anymore Jackie?" he asked as he got up to greet her with a warm hug.

"Sorry," she answered hugging him back.  When she felt him inhale, she smiled up at him.

"You smell like chocolates," he said moving down to her neck.  "And roses."

"I was eating chocolate frogs, and Freddie got me a rose body splash."

He took her hands and led her to the chair.  "Did you like the tiger?"

"Oh, yes," she said.  Suddenly she jumped out of her chair, and hugged him again.  She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  Before she could move away, he turned to look at her and caught her lips.  His hands flew up to cup her face.  Slowly her hands moved up around his waist.  Neither of them heard the door to his office open.

"Professor?" Kristie said as she walked in. she stopped and felt herself get angry. She closed the door and started walking away. She stopped when she saw Professor McGonagall. 

"Miss Madrigal, what are you doing in the dungeons?" 

"Professor Snape has company, I came at a bad time to see him." 

"Who's with him?"

"Jackie," Kristie answered. "They were lip locked when I left," she said, getting mad all over again. 

Professor McGonagall stormed into the office, and found Jackie lost in a passionate kiss with Severus. "Professor Snape!" she exclaimed. 

He jumped and tried to move Jackie behind him, but Professor McGonagall had her arm firmly in her hand. "Miss Leza, you will go to the Gryffindor common room and wait for the Headmaster and me. Miss Madrigal escort your cousin." 

Jackie glared at Kristie as they walked to the common room. "Why did you have to tell her?" 

"Jackie, he's a professor!" 

"I don't care! What we do is none of your business." 

"You're my cousin, it **is my business!" **

McGonagall looked at Severus. "What were you thinking?" 

"Nothing actually, I was mesmerized by the smell of chocolate and roses. She smells wonderful." 

"Severus, she's a student. You are her **professor. Do you know that you've now made things much more complicated?" she shook her head, "If the Death Eaters know of her, they will use her."  She took his arm and led him to Dumbledore's office. **

"Severus," he said. "You have to leave." 

Severus looked up at him shocked. "But...but Professor—" 

"Not permanently Severus, but we have to make the Death Eaters think that you're leaving." 

"So, I'm not really leaving." 

"No Severus, but we're going to have to make a plan to make it seem so. And if we don't do something then the Death Eaters are going to hurt Jackie, you don't want that do you?" 

Severus quickly shook his head. Dumbledore nodded. Then next second Dumbledore was out of the office and going to the Gryffindor common room. Jackie was sitting on the sofa before the hearth. 

"Jacqueline Michelle Leza," she heard Dumbledore say in a cool voice. Jackie turned to look at him. 

"Yes Professor?" 

"Severus Snape is going to be killed," he said matter of factly. "What do you think about that?"  Jackie looked up at him with a face mixed with worry and fear


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

""What...what do you mean professor?  Is he all right?  Where is he?  What have you done with him?"

"Miss Leza!" professor McGonagall said to both McGonagall and Jackie's surprise.  Dumbledore simply smiled and then chuckled. 

"Jackie I only wanted to scare you, to show you that this could be the news I would give if Severus if someone were to take something that he admires.  If the Death Eaters know that you and Severus are...well you know, then they could use that to hurt or kill him," he said.  Jackie nodded absentmindedly, she really wasn't paying attention, all that she cared about was that Severus was safe.  

"I'm sorry for yelling, professor Dumbledore," Anna said sitting down on the sofa again.  Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anna," he leaned in to whisper.  "I'll make sure that he keeps his window open at night from 8-9."

Dumbledore nodded and left the room slowly making his way to Snape's office.  He opened the door and walked in.  Snape looked up and started to stand.

"No, no Professor," Dumbledore said.  "Please sit down.  I'm afraid I require your complete attention.  Severus, I regret to inform you that Anna has been taken by the Death Eaters, the Lestranges."

Snape jumped to his feet and began to pace. "No, no not her. She hasn't done anything." He turned cold angry eyes to the window. "They were after me, not her." 

"Severus," Dumbledore said when Snape stopped before him. The man turned to look at the Headmaster. "Jackie is safe, in the Gryffindor common room. You do realize that if the Death Eaters find out about your sudden attraction to Jackie, then they will use her against you." Dumbledore shook his head. "You should watch your back, and the way you act around her." Snape nodded. "Oh and Snape, I suggest that you leave your window open every night that you are **here** from 8 to 9. I shall go now, we will discuss you leaving later on this week." Dumbledore said, he walked out of the office. Snape sighed and looked out his window. 

_Whenever I have her in my classroom or even in my **sight I have to treat Jackie like any other student. **_

He looked at his watch, it was 7:59, he opened his window, and almost immediately, and almost as once, an owl flew into his office. He laughed, it sure was Jackie's owl, it was black with red eyes.  He took the letter from its beak and petted its head, then it flew back out of the window. He quickly opened the letter and read it. 

Dear Severus, 

I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble, and I also hope that you will forgive Kristie for telling, even though I'm not sure I will. I now know that I can never meet you alone, and I promise to behave in your class, I will **never** cause you trouble again. 

Love, 

Jackie 

Snape sighed. _She is **really** making things difficult. He quickly wrote a letter of his own, and sent it off with his owl. _

Jackie sat on her bed, stroking the tiger's head and looking out of her window. Suddenly a black owl with green eyes flew in, Jackie happily got up and took the letter out of its beak, she then patted its head and it left. Jackie sat on her bed and read the letter. 

Dear Jackie, 

No, I'm not in any danger, but this will probably be one of the only times that I will write to you, incase, you know. When and **if** you write to me, don't use the same owl, so this way, nothing will happen to you. I love you Jackie, don't forget that, no matter what happens, don't forget. 

Love, 

Severus Snape 

Jackie was happy that he wrote back, but was still very sad. Classes with him were going to be so difficult now. 

Jackie was at Hogsmead because her friends would be coming home that day and they decided to go out and go shopping and hang out. They were at The Three Broomsticks, having a few butterbeers. 

"Jackie what's wrong with you?" Christina asked her. 

"Huh?" Jackie asked, she had been staring into space, "Oh nothing, I'm fine, just a bit sleepy, that's all." 

"So you party hard huh?" Rocio asked with a laugh. Jackie forced a laugh. 

"Yeah, I party hard," she said. All of her friends laughed. Jackie forced herself to become part of their conversations. 

"Hey guys, do you want to go shopping?" Jackie asked as she got up off her chair, but Natalia stopped her and forced her to sit down again. 

"Okay Jackie, we know something's up spill it," Uriel said. Jackie looked at her friends shocked. 

"Nothing's wrong you guys honest," she said. They shook their heads. 

"Jackie you drank **one** butterbeer, every time we come you at least have three, and then you want to go **shopping?** You love to save your Christmas money to save until we get home for the holidays, that and you look awful," Stephanie said to her. 

"Gee thanks," Jackie said. 

"The point is, we know something's wrong and we want to help," Jessica said. They all nodded their heads. 

"Nothing's wrong, now just let me go!" Jackie said, she got up from the chair and raced back to Hogwarts. 

"I think we need to talk to Freddie," Gabby said, they nodded, and went off to look for Freddie. 

Jackie sat down on a bench outside of the castle, she didn't realize she was crying until she reached up to brush some hair out of her face, and felt her cheeks damp. Suddenly she felt someone was looking at her, she quickly looked around and found no one, she raced inside the castle. 

Severus sighed, he had been watching Jackie, until she ran into the castle, he was leaving the next day, and he didn't know if he wanted to tell her. 

The next day, Severus was packing to leave, he and Dumbledore made a plan, and he was to go for a two weeks, and come back on the 20th. He begged with Dumbledore (which is something that he normally didn't do) to meet with Jackie one last time. 

"Fine Severus, but only for thirty minutes, and you can not tell here WHERE you are going, and she must not send you any owls, all right?" Dumbledore asked him. Severus nodded. They had it all planned out, he would meet Jackie in Dumbledore's office, so that way, no one would suspect anything.  

Jackie quickly ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. 

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" she asked as she walked in. Dumbledore smiled. 

"No, but he does," he said, pointing to the shadows in the right corner of his office. Jackie turned around confused, but them smiled and blushed when she saw Snape step out of the shadows, and walk towards her. Dumbledore got up from his seat. 

"I will be back in 30 minutes Severus," he said, Snape just nodded at him. Dumbledore quickly left the room.

"Severus, what's going on?" Jackie asked him. He just smiled; he quickly hugged her and then kissed her gently. Then he pulled her back slightly and looked into her eyes. 

"Jackie, what I'm about to tell you, you can't complain or do **anything** about ok? Do you promise me?" he asked her. Jackie nodded. 

"I promise, just as long as you tell me what you're up to," she said. He smiled, she could read him like nothing, and that was a bit shocking. 

"I'm leaving, but only for two weeks, Dumbledore is going to make every one think that I'm sick, but I'll be going somewhere," he said. 

"Where, where are you going?" Jackie asked him, Snape's grin left his face, he turned very serious. 

"I can't tell you Jackie, I'm sorry, but Dumbledore will not let me, and I'm not going to tell you," he said. Jackie looked up at him worried. 

"But I'm not going to be able to know if you're all right or not. When I see you here in the castle, I know you're ok, but you're going to be gone and I won't be able to see you," Jackie started. Snape quickly interrupted her with a kiss. 

"Jackie, listen to me I'm going to write to you every week, I promise. I'm only going to be gone for two weeks, I promise, I'm going to be back on the 20th, because I **know that you're birthday's on the 21st," he said with a smile, Jackie smiled weakly back at him. But she started to cry. "What's wrong?" Snape asked her concerned. **

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all," Jackie said, sniffling. Snape smiled again, wiped her tears with his thumb, and kissed her gently. 

"**Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise Jackie, I'm going to come back to you, I promise," he said. He looked at his watch. "We only have five minutes left together, but I want you to know that I love you Jackie, for the first time in my life, I **actually** love someone, and it's you, and it's always going to stay you, are you listening to me?" he asked her. Jackie nodded. She hugged him tightly. **

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear. Snape hugged her tighter. Then he passionately kissed her, and then he had to go, Dumbledore was back. Jackie watched him walk away with tears in her eyes. She quickly dried her eyes and walked back to her common room. 

Jackie sighed, it was one day until her birthday, and she was so depressed, and she didn't like it. She was sitting on her bed, stroking her tiger's head. She decided to name it Tigra, and the tiger liked it as well.  Just then an owl flew through the window, Jackie looked at it confused, but it came up to her, and she took the letter from its beak. 

_Oh my God!_

Look out your window, love Severus. 

Jackie quickly ran to her window, and saw him down there; he was smiling up at her. She waved at him, and then she screamed in horror, as a man came up behind him with a knife, and--


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Jackie, Jackie wake up!" Kristie yelled, shaking Jackie hard. 

"What? Where is he? Where's Severus?" Jackie said, getting up out of her bed and running to the closed window, she looked out, and no one was there. She started crying. 

"What's wrong?" Kristie asked her, hugging her tightly. Jackie quickly explained her dream. Kristie soothed her, so she could calm down. 

"But..." Jackie said. 

"Nothing's going to happen to him Jackie," Kristie said, Jackie looked at her quizzically. 

"You don't like him," Jackie said. Kristie sighed. 

"No I don't, but I don't want to see you sad," she said. Jackie smiled slightly at her. "Go back to bed, tomorrow's your birthday," Kristie said, pushing her to her bed. Jackie laughed. 

"Okay," she said, she quickly went back to bed, but she still felt uncomfortable about Snape not writing to her about his arrival yet. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

_Well, if he comes back late, at least I'll see him in class tomorrow. _

Jackie sighed and went to sleep. 

"_Miss Leza, it would **help** if you paid attention," Professor McGonagall said sharply. Jackie quickly looked up at her. _

"I'm sorry Professor," she said. She tried to listen to Professor McGonagall, but she kept zoning out. Finally the class was over, and Jackie almost **ran** to Potions. But when she walked in, there was no Snape, there was no teacher. 

"Didn't you hear?" a passing Slytherin said. Jackie turned to look at him. "Potions was canceled for today." Jackie shook her head. 

"Thank you," she said, and started walking to the common room, but someone got in her way. "Excuse me," she said, not looking up. 

"Well Miss Leza, if you **don't want to see Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile. Jackie quickly looked up with a smile. They walked over to Dumbledore's office. He let her in and quickly left. **

Okay, it's REALLY dark in here. 

"Severus?" Jackie asked as she walked in a little bit more. 

"Yes?" she heard him ask, but she couldn't tell where he was, it was too damn dark. Jackie looked around, she smiled. 

"Where are you?" she asked. 

"Why would you care? If you don't want any package of mine, then you certainly wouldn't want to see me," she heard him say again, but she **still** couldn't tell where he was. 

"What are you talking about? You sent me a package? When?" she asked, walking deeper into the room. He snorted. 

"Yes, act innocent, as if you **didn't send back your package to me," he said, finally stepping out of the shadows, he looked angry and hurt. Jackie ran up to him and hugged him, but he remained stiff. Jackie looked up at his eyes, they were cold and black. **

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked him, he looked down at her, then produced a package from behind his back. 

"This," he said, then he went to go and sit in one of the chairs, Jackie looked over at him confused, and then looked down at the package. She gasped, it had her name on it, but right next to it, it said, 

"PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME ANYTHING, ANYMORE, I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN, JACKIE" 

"Severus, I didn't write this," Jackie said, walking over to him. He looked down, she put a hand on his face and forced him to look at her. "Severus, I did **_not_ write this," Jackie said to him seriously. **

"I want to believe you Jackie, but..." Jackie cut him off with a kiss. She looked at him again. 

"I did **_not_ write that," she said, pointing to the package. Snape smiled. **

"I'm glad, when I read it, I was confused and angry, I'm sorry," he said, getting up to hug her, but Jackie looked back at the package, she gasped. "What is it?" he asked. Jackie pointed to the writing. She was turning red and getting mad. 

"Kristie, Kristie wrote it, I **_knew_ she was being **way** too nice to me last night," Jackie said. Snape looked at her. He sighed. **

"Jackie, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, I'm sure that she was just protecting you," Snape said, but Jackie shook her head. 

"No Severus, I'm not going to forgive her **this time," Jackie said. "But what I ****am going to do, because it's my birthday and I haven't seen you in over 2 weeks," Jackie started, but Snape cut her off with a kiss. She laughed. "You read**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Hey Jackie, where have **you been?" Freddie asked her as he came over to the Gryffindor table with a small cake. **

"I'll tell you later," Jackie said with a smile, but Freddie could tell it was fake. Later one, when Jesse, Lily, Becca, and Kristie started going upstairs, Jackie stayed behind with Freddie. She showed him the package. His eyes went wide, he knew that if they wanted to, Jackie and Kristie could be mad at each other for a while **year. **

"Jackie, don't get mad," Freddie said, but Jackie was starting to shake, and Freddie knew that it would be no use. 

"I can not believe she did this Freddie, I **can not**, I can't forgive her for this, and you know it," Jackie told him, Freddie nodded, he knew better than to talk to Jackie when she was mad, he had to wait until she calmed down. Jackie left The Great Hall, and went up to her bedroom. 

She had Severus's package under her pillow on her bed, she waited until Becca and Kristie fell asleep, she quickly took it out and opened it. She started to laugh quietly. 

Inside was every CD player that he had taken from her every year. She lifted them up and quietly put them in the trunk at the foot of her bed. She went back to the package. Then she gasped, inside was a beautiful cloak, one different from the ones that she wore for school, the fastenings were silver with a tiger face design on it. She lifted it up and put it on, it fit just the way she liked it, brushing the floor. She giggled, then went back to the box and found a letter in the bottom of the box. 

Dear Jackie, 

First of all, I want to congratulate you, you're finally 18! Next of all, I want to say how much I care about you. _Please _be careful, more and more strange things are happening, behave, well try to. 

Love, 

Severus 

 Jackie sighed and put the letter away with the rest that she had received. She quickly put the rest of her things away and went to bed. 

So it went on like that, she never got to see Snape in Dumbledore's office again, it would be to conspicuous, and in class he would act just as cold and mean as he always did, but Jackie hoped and prayed that he was just acting, they stopped writing owls, someone would notice right away, but Jackie always kept faith, until one day...

Jackie was walking down the hallway, going to Herbology, when she saw Kristie with Severus, her blood started to boil. 

 Just then Kristie saw her, and hugged Professor Snape and started walking to Jackie. 

"What are you doing hugging him?" Jackie asked her coldly. 

"I was apologizing," Kristie, answered her innocently, and that just **really** got to Jackie. "I told him that I was concerned for you," 

"I don't _need you to be concerned, I can take care of myself. I __don't need you period." _

Jackie stomped off to the gardens. "You shouldn't be too hard on her," she heard from behind. Without thinking, she hugged Snape. He sighed and hugged her back. "She found out about the Death Eater, and she came to the same conclusion Dumbledore did." 

"Yes, but she didn't have to take my package away and send it back to you," Jackie told him. Snape sighed. 

Just then Jackie realized what she was doing and pulled back. Snape smiled at her and put a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You've gotten more beautiful," he told her. 

"Thank you," she said blushing. "By the way, thank you for the CD players, I don't think I ever thanked you for that." Snape laughed the most beautiful sound Jackie had ever heard. 

Suddenly Snape stepped back and looked around. Jackie blushed again and stepped away too. "I'll go back inside." 

"Do I _disgust you that **that** much?" he asked. Jackie looked up at him. "This is the first time in weeks I've had to be with you. I'll understand if you find Daniel more attractive than me." _

He looked so forlorn that she ran up to him and flew into his arms. "No, no don't think that," she told him, kissing his cheek and his lips. She heard Severus chuckle. 

"Jackie I was kidding, but I'm not complaining," he replied, as his arms moved back around her waist and he brought her closer. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose. 

"Go back inside now," Jackie told him, "it's not safe for you to be outside." 

He laughed again. "I think it's not safe for you to be out in the open, with me." Snape looked to the doorway and smiled. Kristie was walking out, but she stopped when she saw Jackie with Snape, for a split second she looked pissed, but she quickly smiled. 

"Um, professor Snape, Dumbledore is looking for you," she said. Snape kissed Jackie one last time, then walked into the castle. 

As Jackie turned to walk into the castle after him, she saw Kristie pull out her wand. 

"Patrificus totalis," she said. Jackie felt herself get paralyzed from head down.  

Snape walked into The Great Hall, and saw Kristie at the table with her friends. Suddenly he felt something was wrong, he ran back outside, only to find Jackie sitting on a bench, looking at the stars. 

"Jackie?" he asked. 

"Yes?" she replied. 

"I thought you were in trouble," he answered


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Jackie looked up at Kristie. "What the _hell_ is your problem now?" 

Then she gasped as the girl in front of her transformed. "Thanks mom," she heard from behind. Jackie turned around and Daniel standing there. "Oh, by the way Jackie, this is my mother, Ashley Lestrange." 

Jackie looked from mother to son. 

"But, but your last name is Torres, how?" Jackie started, Daniel laughed. 

"That's my grandmother's last name, my parents couldn't take care of me when I was a baby, and they were working for the Great Dark Lord, but I didn't mind, I knew that there were going to come back. And right now all I care about is getting that idiot of a teacher back for trying to belittle me in front of you." Daniel told her. 

"Why are you so worried?" 'Jackie' asked Snape. 

"Curiosity killed the cat," Snape said. That was now their 'thing' to say to each other. 

"That's nice, now if you don't mind Professor Snape," 'Jackie' started, but Snape pulled his wand out and--

"PATRIFICUS TOTALIS!" he bellowed. 'Jackie' fell to the ground. He levitated 'her' up to Dumbledore's office. They gave 'Jackie' a potion that would turn 'her' into her original state, and make 'her' tell the truth. 

"Who are you?" Dumbledore started, the original state potion took about five minutes to take effect. 

"I am Andy Lestrange," 

"What are you doing here?"

"To get revenge on the traitor Severus Snape, and to see our son." 

"Son?"

"Yes, his name is Daniel Torres, his grandmother had taken him in when Ashley and I were working with the Great One. Poor Daniel, he fell in love with a girl, and she loves Snape, so we decided to do a two for one special," he said laughing harshly. "Stupid girl." 

Snape was ready to pounce on him, but Dumbledore stopped him. 

"Where is Jackie?" Dumbledore asked. 

"In the Forbidden Forest, after Snape killed our oldest son, we decided to make a protected room there." 

"How do we get in?" growled Snape. 

"I don't know," Andy said. Snape just about pounced again, when the potion started coming into effect. 

"YOU DO KNOW!" he shouted. 

"No I don't," Andy answered with a laugh. Dumbledore stepped between Snape and Andy. 

"Keep calm Severus, we'll get it out of him, just bring a stronger potion." 

"Asphodel," Ashley Lestrange said. "And wormwood." 

"Draught of the Living Dead," Jackie gasped, she was tied to a chair. 

After an hour the potion was ready, they forced her to drink a whole glass. Jackie was starting to feel drowsy. Then her entire world went black. 

"Now for Snape and Dumbledore," Daniel said with a laugh, his mother smiled. 

"Yes, but the Dark One," she said, he nodded and they went along, finishing what they had to do. 

Snape found out that the password for the passage way was Voldemort." He walked through the doors, and into the passageway. 

"Lumonus," he said. He quickly walked through the passageways, making sure that he made no noise, and stopping every so often to listen for noises. 

He walked through two big doors, and his heart broke. Jackie face down on the ground, pale, and cold when he touched her cheek. 

"No, no, no," he repeated. He sat on the ground next to her. He picked her head up and cradled her. "No, not my Jackie, please, wake up Jackie," he said, looking at her, hoping that her eye lids would flutter and she would smile up at him, but she didn't. 

"Severus," a cold voice rang out of now where. Snape looked up in fear. He knew that dark cold voice anywhere. The one that haunted him at night. 

"Yes?" he asked, his voice quivering. 

"Did you know her Severus?"  

"Yes Lord Voldemort," 

"Brand her Severus, give her my Dark Sign, and then I will bring her back to life for you, as soon as you help me regain my powers, as soon as I'm back in control, I will revive her for you Severus. Brand her, and I will do you this honor." The dark cold voice said. 

He _can revive her, but I don't want her to turn into a Death Eater, I'm not going to ruin her life like this. _

"No, Lord Voldemort," 

"_WHAT?" _

"NO,"

"**_Imperio!_" I know you can hear me Severus, ****BRAND HER! **

Severus began taking his wand out, and kneeled. All though his emotions were screaming at him not to, he moved the wand to Jackie's arm. The tip glowed, and he hesitated. **BRAND HER!**

Snape growled and looked at the direction of his voice. 

"**NO!"**

"**Crucio!" someone from behind him said. He didn't have time to see who it was, he was overtaken by the most painful experience of his life. He began to cry out, loudly screaming and yelling, trying to get the pain to leave him, and it wouldn't. **

"EXPERLIARMOUS!" 

The sensations suddenly disappeared, and Snape looked up and saw Kristie, Becca, and Lily there, with their wands extended. He took his own wand from the floor and aimed it at the other three Lestranges. "Imobulous!" he yelled. 

"NO!" Voldemort's voice cried out. "I'll get her Snape, and I'll get you too, she won't live much longer!" 

As Voldemort's voice disappeared, Snape turned to look at Jackie. He shook his head. 

"It's all my fault, I should have never fallen in love with her." 

Kristie walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. "Professor Snape, if you truly loved her, then I'm sorry for being a pain."

Snape nodded and gently picked Jackie up. Then he was shocked, she sagged. Quickly he raced her to Madam Pomfrey.  


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"How is she doing?" Jessica, Jackie's friend asked Freddie. 

"She's fine, she just won't wake up, I'm beginning to lose hope," he said to her. 

"Why isn't she waking up? I mean there **has** to be a antidote," Natalie said. 

"Believe me, everyone is looking hard for one, we just haven't found one yet." Lily said. 

"I'm beginning to worry about Snape, he doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, he either spends most of his time with Jackie, or in the library looking for an antidote," Jesse said, they all nodded, it was true. Everyone learned not to bother Snape if he was in the library or walking to the hospital wing. He would go stark raving mad, and no one wanted to bother him anymore, he looked sad, and always upset. Everyone knew that he blamed himself for what happened to Jackie. 

Just then Gabby and Stephanie ran into The Great Hall. The looked for Freddie, Kristie, Lily, Becca, and Jesse, and ran to them. 

"1 Bezor, 1 qt of Mandrake juice, and three wormwoods," they yelled. They all stared up at them, shocked and surprised. 

"Wait a minute, why are we telling you?" Stephanie asked. They ran to the hospital wing, with everyone following them. 

Snape was sitting with Jackie, he was holding her hand, and staring at her, as he usually did when he came to visit her. He was so upset with himself. 

I can't believe I let that happen, I'm such an **idiot**, I should have been more careful with her, I shouldn't have done anything, I should have just kept my emotions...WHAT THE HELL?

Just then half of the school burst into the hospital wing. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOLE?" He asked, jumping to his feet, getting ready to take points off everyone. 

"1 Bezor, 1 qt or Mandrake juice, and three Wormwoods," they all bellowed. Suddenly Snape smiled. 

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled and ran from the hospital wing, and locked himself in the dungeons. 

Three weeks later, Snape was walking to the hospital wing, no one knew that he had finished the potion, and he didn't want anyone to know yet. 

He walked into the hospital wing and set the potion next to Jackie's bed. He gazed at her face, as Madam Pomfrey came into the room. He looked up at her. 

"Is she still the same?" he asked, she nodded. He sighed. Soon Madam Pomfrey walked away, and he was alone with her once more. 

Okay Jackie, let's try this.

He took in a deep breath and slow forced some of the potion down her throat, he could have sworn her eyes fluttered a bit, he quickly gave her some more, until the entire potion was gone. He sat and waited, hoping. 

He heard a long sigh, and Jackie's eyes opened. She looked around, confused and dazed, the bright lights stinging her eyes. 

What the hell is going on?

She tried to sit up, but she was dead tired, then everything came back to her. She quickly turned to her right, to see Severus sitting there gazing at her. She closed her eyes, thinking it was a dream, but when she felt his finger graze her cheek, she smiled, and opened her eyes again. 

"Jackie, you're awake," Snape finally said. 

"I was asleep?" she asked him. 

"Yes," he replied pecking her lips. "Yes, you were asleep, but you're okay now. You're fine, and you're with me." He kissed her again. Jackie sat up and looked over at him. 

"Severus, you're acting as if I died." 

Snape suddenly looked at her seriously. "I thought you were. I walked in and saw you on the floor. My God Jackie, I thought I lost you forever." 

Jackie looked at him seriously. She pondered for a moment. 

"Severus, what happened?" she asked. He told her quickly, and she gasped when she found out about Voldemort. But he reassured her. At the end she smiled at him. "Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to thank a lot of people, **especially** you, for making the potion," Jackie said, bringing Snape closer to kiss him. Just before their lips met, Kristie came running in. 

"Professor Snape, my aunt and uncle are here," she said, but she stopped dead when she saw Jackie sitting up. 

"KRISTIE!" Jackie yelled out. "Kristie, you have to forgive me, I'm sorry I was being to so mean to you, do you forgive me?" Kristie was still in shock, from seeing Jackie awake, she quickly ran over to her. 

"Oh you're such an idiot," Kristie said, hitting her on the head, then hugging her tightly. Then she hugged Professor Snape tightly as well. "Thank you **so much Professor Snape, you did it!"**

Kristie ran out of the hospital wing, and was back with about half the school two seconds later. Everyone poured in, hugging her, Snape, giving Jackie presents and wishing her good luck. Soon enough, Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, and everyone made way for him and became silent. 

"I'm glad that you're well Jackie, Severus, good job," he said. They both grinned. 

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Jackie said. Dumbledore smiled. 

"And, I have a surprise for you Jackie," he said, he stepped to the side and Jackie's smile grew. 

"Mom! Dad!" Jackie yelled, they ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. Then her dad looked over at Snape. 

"You saved her life, didn't you?" he asked. Snape nodded. 

"But I had help," he said, winking at Kristie, Becca, Lily, Freddie, Jesse, Stephanie, Jessica, Christina, Rocio, and Gabby. 

"Thank you," her dad said, shaking Snape's hand. Jackie smiled at Snape, who winked back at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Gosh, it feel so good to get out of that hospital bed, and over with all that work," Jackie said. She was walking hand in hand with Severus, he chuckled. 

"All I care about it that you're fine, and you're with me," he said. 

"**You weren't the one stuck in that hospital bed, ****or doing about three month's worth of work in **one** month," she told him with a smile, and pushed him lightly. He laughed. **

"You're too much Jackie," he told her. They sat on a bench facing each other. It was the middle of may, the graduation ceremony had ended all ready, and it was two more days until the Hogwarts Express would take Jackie back to Platform 9¾, but Jackie didn't want to leave. 

"Why do you look so sad all of a sudden? Come on Jackie, you just graduation, you should be happy!" he told her. Jackie sighed, she looked into his warm black eyes. 

"I don't _want to leave Hogwarts, I _want_ to be here with you," Jackie said kissing him. Snape smiled. _

"I was hoping that you would say something like that," he said. Jackie looked up at him confused. He laughed again. 

"What have you got up your sleeve Severus?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes in her suspicion. He just smiled at her, kissed her gently, and got up. 

"It's getting chilly, come, we should go back inside, I promised your mother I would make sure you didn't get sick," he said, pulling her up with him. 

"What do you mean you _promise my mother?" Jackie asked him. He laughed. They walked inside the castle and up to the stairs to Jackie's common room. _

"Go to bed, tomorrow's the graduation ball," he said, kissing her gently. Jackie was still glaring at him. "Oh don't look at me like that, Jackie," he said with a grin, he walked down the stairs and towards his rooms. 

Jackie sighed, and walked through the portrait hole, and to her room. She smiled when she looked on her bed. There was another package lying there. 

He's got to stop doing that, even though I sort of don't mind. 

She sat down on her bed and opened the box, she laughed. Inside was _another_ miniature tiger, but this one was black and **green. It snarled up to her in a greeting like the other one did, speaking of the other one, it's ears perked up. And jumped from the stand to the bed and peeked into the box. **

The green tiger jumped out of the box and greeted the red one, and then the both jumped onto the stand and fell asleep. Jackie picked up a note that was next to the green tiger. 

No one should be alone, don't you think? Yours truly, Severus. 

 Jackie laughed. She glanced over at the green tiger. 

"I think I'm gonna name you Kovu, ok?" she asked it, it growled in approval and fell back asleep.  Then Jackie looked back into the box. There was a little ring case, she opened it and gasped. 

It was silver, with a tiger face design, for the eyes were two red rubies, and to frame the face were little diamonds. She smiled, then set it down and reached for yet _another letter inside the box. _

Dear Jackie, 

Wear the ring tomorrow at the ball, see you there, 

Love Severus

Jackie smiled and put the ring next to the tigers, then quickly went to bed. 

I hope he likes _his_ presents. 

Snape walked into his room, he saw a box on his bed and smiled. 

She never ceases to amaze me. 

He walked over to his bed and opened the black and green box. He started laughing. Inside the box was a black CD player, laying on top of a new cloak that had gold fastenings, with green snake designs, it fit him the way he liked all his cloaks to fit him, so that way when he walked, they billowed behind him. He placed the cloak down and picked up the letter that was on the bottom of the box, he read it quickly. 

Dear Severus, 

I never got a chance to give this to you, and I hope you like it. Oh, and you're welcome for the CD player, you can borrow my CDs any time, but you'll have to send an owl to go and get them from my house, since you know, I'm leaving. 

Love (very much), 

Jackie

He laughed. She's so dramatic sometimes, that it's cute. He put his things away and went to bed. 

"JACKIE! Hurry up!" Kristie yelled. 

"I'm coming," Jackie yelled back with a smile. Soon enough they arrived at the ball. Jackie smiled and waved at everyone she knew, but she was searching for someone and couldn't find that person. 

"Lost something?" someone from behind her suddenly asked. Jackie smiled and turned around. 

"I _thought I lost someone, but I think they found me," Jackie told Severus, kissing him gently. She stopped and looked around blushing everyone was looking at them, along with Professor McGonagall who didn't look too please that Snape was kissing one of his students that just graduated. _

"Why don't we go outside?" he asked her, taking her hand and leading her to the gardens. They walked for a while, trying to get as far from the _other _couples that were there. Finally they were in the middle of Hogwarts garden maze, he and Jackie sat down on a bench, and he kissed her once again. 

"I'm sorry, but I was dying to do that again, and I don't think a certain Professor didn't like me doing that inside," Snape said. Jackie laughed. 

"Don't be mean Severus, she has a point I guess," Jackie told him, he smiled. 

"Well, besides McGonagall, did you like the ring?" Snape asked her, she nodded. "Good then, may I see it?" he asked her, Jackie again nodded and slipped the ring off of her right hand. Severus had her stand up and then he got down on one knee. 

"Oh my God, Severus, what are you doing?" Jackie asked him, wide-eyed. He laughed. 

"Jacqueline Michelle Leza, will you marry me?" he asked her. Jackie stood shocked for a moment, and then smiled. 

"Yes, yes I will," she said as he slipped the ring on left hand. He got up and kissed her. 

"About time," someone said, startling them. Snape didn't recognize the voice, and neither did Jackie, he jumped in front of her and pulled his wand out, but then laughed. Jesse, Freddie, Kristie, Lily, Becca, Rocio, Jessica, Christina, Stephanie, and Gabby came out of the maze. 

"Don't shoot, _cousin," Freddie said with a twinkle in his eye. Snape groaned. Jackie laughed. _

"Yes Severus, that means you _are going to be related to him too," Jackie said. _

"HEY! I'm not that bad," Freddie said. Everyone started laughing. "Hey, I'm being serious!" That made everyone laugh even harder.  

One month later, Severus and Jackie were wedded, at Hogwarts, in the middle of the maze, nonetheless.

Jessica, Rocio, Christina, Becca, Kristie, Natalia, Gabby, and Stephanie were the bridesmaids, while Freddie, Jesse, Uriel, and Severus's cousin were the best men. Jackie's little brother Johnny, whom was 10 years old, was the ring boy, and her little niece Maria was the flower girl. 

 And then 10 months after the wedding, they were blessed with a baby boy. 

"What do you want to name him Severus?" Jackie asked him, placing the baby in his crib. Severus smiled. 

"Well, if I _do remember correctly, I heard you talking to Kristie once about naming your children if you ever had any, and now that I __do recall, you were going to name your son Sky, and __not after his father," Severus told him with a grin. _

"You are being _so helpful, because if _I do_ recall, once you told Freddie that you would like to name your son after yourself, because he would be _your_ son," Jackie said with a grin, Severus laughed. They were both stubborn and they knew it. _

"Then how about we compromise?" he asked her, Jackie smiled and nodded. 

"His name will be Severus Sky Snape, but we will call him Sky, deal?" Jackie asked him, he laughed. 

"You are so cute when you're trying to convince me to do something," he said, Jackie smiled at him. "And yes, that will be his name," Snape said. He picked _Sky_ upin his arms. 

"I think he looks like his father," Jackie said, coming up behind him. Snape smiled. 

"What makes you think that?" he asked her. 

"Well, let's see, his black hair, his black eyes," Jackie said. 

"No, not entirely black, they have blue in them," Snape told her. Jackie glared at him and he laughed. 

"Still, he looks like his father," Jackie said. 

"Well if you insist," Snape said, he laughed at the look on Jackie's face


	13. Chapter 13The End!

_Chapter 13 _

One cold morning, Severus woke up with a start, he quickly turned to his left to see Jackie, but she wasn't there. 

Where is she? Sky!

He jumped out of bed and ran to Sky's room, he sighed, there was a note. 

Dear Severus, 

Sky and I went to Hogsmead to buy some things that we need, behave, we'll be back in an hour,

Love, 

Jackie and Sky 

Severus smiled and walked back to his bedroom, but for some strange reason, he still felt uncomfortable. Then he screamed, grasping his left forearm, he slid down the wall, holding on to his arm with all his might, trying not to Apparate, even though he couldn't because of the Hogwarts rule. Then he heard a voice in his head. 

What did I tell you Severus? You should have taken better care of her you fool, I'm going to get you as well, just as soon as more of my **loyal Death Eaters come forward. **

"NO! JACKIE! SKY!" Severus yelled, but the pain was so overwhelming that he passed out, and was awakened hours later by Dumbledore. He quickly looked up at the Headmaster's face and knew what he came to tell him. 

"Severus, I'm sorry, but," Dumbledore started, but Snape raised his hand, and then showed him the Dark Mark. Dumbledore nodded, he squeezed his shoulder. 

"How?" Snape asked finally. 

"Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore said softly. 

"On both of them?" Snape asked, Dumbledore nodded. 

"At the same time, they were walking towards Hogwarts when it happened, I'm sorry Severus," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded. Dumbledore left. Snape held back tears. 

Damn him, **damn him!**

Snape took a very powerful sleeping potion and went to bed, so that way he wouldn't think, just yet. 

He woke up in the middle of the night; his nightmares were too strong for his potion. He cursed, and walked to the window, Jackie's favorite spot, because she could see the lake, and this is where she would sing Sky to sleep every night. 

Why, why her? Why me? I'm such an idiot, so many mistakes, so much confusion, I **HATE YOU, do you hear me ****VOLDEMORT? I HATE YOU!**

Severus screamed out loud, he looked down at his arm, at the Dark Mark. At the moment he wished he could have been there with Jackie and Sky. He **wished** that he could have saved them. He **wished** that he wasn't so curious to see how working with Lord Voldemort was. Because curiosity **does** kill the cat, but satisfaction may not always bring it back. 

THE END

1/27/03

**````I hope that you enjoyed Curiosity, the sequel to it, Satisfaction will be posted ASAP, please R&R, thanks!***`````


End file.
